Träume der Götter
by friederike.geissler.3
Summary: Stell dir vor, du bist Loki. Dir ist gerade prophezeit worden, dass du alle verraten und den den Weltuntergang herbeiführen wirst. Was würdest du tun?


Wenn Götter träumen, wovon träumen sie?

Wenn Götter träumen, mächtige Wesen, wenn diese ruhen, dann träumen sie, dass sie Menschen wären, wie wir.

Einer aber war unter ihnen, der wusste, dass er träumte und sein Name war Loki. Sein Herz aber war bitter und voller Hass auf die Götter, weil diese ihm Unrecht getan hatten. Oder so meinte er.

Denn sie hatten sich alle abgewandt von ihm, weil ihnen Gottvater weisgesagt hatte, dass er das Ende der Welt herauf bringen würde. Loki aber sah nur, wie die übrigen Götter ihn mieden ohne einen Grund dafür angeben zu können und da er so war, wie er war, wünschte er sich zu sterben.

Im Traum also war Loki ein Mensch namens Lycidias und machte sich auf die Suche nach einem der übrigen Träumer um getötet zu werden, ohne dass jemand Schuld dafür trüge.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da kam er an ein großes Gebirge, auf dessen einzigen Pass ein Einsiedler hauste. Dass war einer der träumenden Götter namens Esus, doch im Traum wusste er nichts davon und nannte sich einfach nur Väterchen.

Die Menschen versuchten Loki davon abzubringen, ins Gebirge hinaufzusteigen, denn der Winter nahte und die Kälte tobte in weißen Schneestürmen die Berge hinab. Loki aber lachte nur, bei sich sagte er bitter:

„Nun, angenommen, Wind oder Schnee erweist sich stärker als ich, so werde ich doch nur aus einem Traum aufwachen und von den Sticheleien der übrigen Götter umgeben sein, die viel schärfer als Eis sind oder als Stein. Nein, lieber kämpfe ich gegen Schnee und Regen an, ich bezwinge den Berg, koste es, was es wolle."

Da wichen die Menschen zurück vor ihm, denn sie spürten, dass noch etwas anderes an ihm war, das über die Augen hinausging. Sie fürchteten ihn.

Er aber trank sein letztes Bier und aß sein letztes Brot und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem, den sie Väterchen nannten. Doch obwohl Lycidias kein schwächlicher Mensch war, war der Berg stärker als er. Der Schnee begann so dicht zu fallen, dass Loki den Weg nicht mehr sehen konnte und der Wind riss und rüttelte an ihm, als wollte er ihn zwischen den Felsen zerschmettern. Längst waren Lokis Finger so taub gefroren, dass er sich nicht mehr richtig abstützen konnte, wenn der Wind ihn zu Boden warf, und seine Kleidung war dreckig und zerissen. Immer öfter musste er anhalten, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen und es kam der Moment, da gelang ihm nicht einmal mehr das.

Jetzt wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt umzukehren, dachte er da bei sich, wer weiß schon, ob dieser Väterchen wirklich etwas über die träumenden Götter weiß. Selbst wenn er etwas weiß, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass er weiß, wo mein Bruder Baldur ist, der Einzige, der wohl stark genug wäre, mich zu töten.

Am Ende wusste wohl Loki selbst nicht, warum er sich statt ins Tal zu steigen mit letzter Kraft doch wieder dem Berg zuwandte. Wohl war es nur sein eiserner Wille, der die erschöpften Glieder weitertrieb. Es wurde noch kälter.

Da merkte Loki, dass er im Schnee lag und nicht mehr aufstehen konnte, so hilflos dem Tod und damit der Rückkehr in die Götterwelt ausgeliefert, wie ein frisch geschlüpftes Vögelchen, das aus dem Nest gestürzt ist. Der Wind aber kümmerte sich nicht um ihn, sondern heulte weiter und die Schneeflocken fielen weiter auf ihn hinab und deckten ihn langsam zu.

Da öffnete Loki den Mund und schrie seine verbleibende Kraft mit einem Krächzen heraus und wurde gehört. Doch er hörte nicht die knirschenden Schritte Eseus über den Schnee und er spürte nicht, wie sehnige, alte Hände ihn packten und auf einen Schlitten hievten, denn er war in der Dunkelheit, die den Anfang des Totenreichs besagt, gnädig versunken.

Der alte Mann aber, den sie Väterchen nannten, bat seine Hunde, den Schlitten zurück zur Hütte unter dem Berggipfel zu ziehen, denn er war neugierig, wie es alte Leute nun manchmal sind.

„Ei nun," sprach der Alte, als der junge Gott zu erwachen begann, „was dachtest du dir dabei in der Kälte den Berg zu erklimmen, längst in sein weißes Nachtkleid gehüllt? Hätte Schneeadler nicht deine Spuren ferab aller Wege gefunden, weil er hungrig höher stieg heute Nacht, dann wärest du tot gewesen bevor das erste Licht einen neuen Tag gebracht."

Drauf sprach Loki: „Väterchen, wohl kenne ich die Wahrheit dessen, was du sprichst. Wahr ist aber auch: Derjenige, der nichts hat, kann nichts verlieren. Mein Leben ist nicht mehr als ein Traum, an einem grauenhaften Erwachen vorbei. Hilf mir die Bande des Schicksals zu sprengen, Sehender, auf dass ich mit Unwissenheit unschuldig dem Wege entfliehen kann."

Sagte Väterchen „Scheinst mehr zu wissen als Schneeadler, der vieles sieht." und dass war alles, was er an diesem Tag sagte.

Wohl versuchte ihn Loki wieder gnädig zu stimmen, durch Schmeichelei oder auch durch hilfreiche Handlung, allein aber der der Alte schwieg und sagte auch am dritten Tag ihrer Bekanntschaft nur gegen Abend:

„Ich gehe jetzt mit den Eisriesen kämpfen, du aber folge mir nicht, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist!" Und darauf verließ er das Haus.

Loki wartete.

Das Feuer im Kamin erlosch und so machte er neues.

Loki wartete.

Seine Wunden heilten, und die Verbände, die der Alte ihm angelegt hatte, fielen ab,

aber Loki wartete.

Er hatte nicht vor, die Gastfreundschaft des Alten mit Ungehorsam zu vergelten und deswegen wartete er. Doch wer vermag es, den Wegen des Schicksals zu entrinnen? Nicht einmal die Götter können es.

In der dritten Nacht nach dem Aufbruch Väterchens hörte Loki wie aus weiter Entfernung ein langgezogenes Jaulen wie von keinem menschlichen Wesen. Da wusste er, dass Väterchen die Frostriesen gefunden hatte. Allein, auch am darauffolgenden Morgen kehrte der Alte nicht zurück.

Nur eine Hündin aus seinem Gespann fand Loki am nächsten Morgen vor der Tür vor, sie war verletzt und nicht mehr zu retten. Da schnitt Loki dem treuen Tier die Kehle auf, um es von seinen Qualen zu erlösen. Während sie starb, nahm er sie trotz des vielen Blutes auf seinen Schoß, redete beruhigend mit ihr und versuchte sie zu streicheln.

Die Hündin aber dankte es ihm schlecht und biss ihn im Sterben in die linke, gerade erst verheilte Hand. Kurz darauf starb sie und Loki brach beim ersten Licht des neuen Tages auf um Väterchen zu finden, bevor der Wind die Spuren des Hundes verwehen konnte.

Deswegen sah er nicht, wie die Leiche der Hündin drei Welpen warf, darunter einer, der kräftiger als die anderen beiden war. Die kleinen Tiere stubsten die Mutter an, winselten und qwäkten, aber das Tier rührte sich nicht und seine Zitzen gaben keine Milch. Zwei von dreien holte der Winter, in das dritte aber fuhren die rächenden Geister und ließen es Mutter, Bruder und Schwester verschlingen.

So hatte Fenrir die Kraft von drei Wölfen und darüber hinaus die Wildheit eines Tieres, das aus der Verdammnis entspringt. Und weil er keinen Hinweis auf Leben sah als Lycidias Spuren, folgte er ihnen.

Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange Zeit, da wurde Loki des Raubtiers gewahr, das ihn verfolgte. Und er änderte seinen Weg, denn er wollte es nicht zu der Stelle führen, an der er Eseus hatte vor Schmerz heulen hören in finsterer Nacht.

Doch obschon Loki mit aller Kraft lief, die eine Brücke in der Ferne zu erreichen, die er erspähte, gelang es Fenris, ihm auf der Spur zu bleiben und langsam, aber sicher holte das Untier auf. Schließlich aber, in der letzten Windung des Pfades holte es ihn ein und warf ihn zu Boden. Lycidias aber, der den heißen Atem der Bestie über sich spürte, hatte wohl damit gerechnet und durchstach dem Wolfshund noch im Fallen mit einem Messer die zwei Reihen Zähne.

Da ließ das Tier ab von ihm, das Herz wie eine offene Wunde. Denn es verstand nicht, dass der, den es für seinen Herrn gehalten hatte, dem Schützer vor Kälte, ihm soviel Schmerz zufügen sollte.

Loki aber ging den Weg zurück, den er gekommen war, eilenden Schrittes, denn er fürchtete, durch seinen Gehorsam gegenüber Väterchen zu spät zu kommen. Und leider: So war es.

Inmitten der zerborstenen Überreste der Eisriesen fand Loki Eseus und seine gefallenen Hunde lagen wie Federn um ihn verstreut. Nichts regte sich, und doch war nicht alles gestorben. Als Loki voller Verzweiflung neben dem Alten in den Schnee sank, öffnete dieser noch einmal die Augen und sprach:

„Ich sterbe. Söhnchen, wo ich nun gerade sterbe, hoffte ich, dich noch einmal wiederzusehen. Gnade der Götter, dass sie mir dieses gestatteten, oder grausames Spiel? Höre, bis ich zuende gesprochen und urteile selbst. Das was mein Leben war dünkt mich nun, da es vorüber geht, wie ein Traum. Mag sein, ich erwache gleich und sitze an der Götter wohl hellichten Tafel. Wenn es so ist, weiß ich, dass Götter nur von Götterhand sterben und dann werde ich dir von weit weg wünschen, dass ich die Kraft gehabt hätte, dein Leben zu enden, als du mich fandest. Denn so hättest du hadern nicht können mit deinem Bruder, Baldur, der Licht ist. Ich bitte dich, geh, versöhne dich mit ihm, denn nun, da ich nicht mehr alljährlich die Eisriesen besiegen kann, wird der Garten der mittleren Träume erfrieren. Schon jetzt ist das Eis- überall."

Sprachs, und verschied.

„Was ist der Garten der mittleren Träume?" fragt Loki, „wo finde ich Baldur, das Licht?" sprachs und konnte keine Antwort drauf finden.

In der Ferne aber befreite sich Fenrir von seiner Fessel.

Die Welt aber wurde weiß wie Schnee und eiskalt, dass die Brunnen zufroren und die Eier der Hühner des nachts im Stall gefroren, so kalt war es.

Bis Fenrirs Hunger größer wurde als aller Schnee und er diesen verschlang. Doch all die Worte der Menschen waren in dem Schnee gefallen und Fenris fraß sie mit. Das sollte noch sein Verderben sein, als es beschloss mit seiner neuen Gabe noch einmal den Herrn aufzusuchen, nach dessen Liebe es sich sehnte.

Denn in Fenris Mund lagen nun nunmehr all die Flüche und Rauheiten der Menschheit, die der Winter genommen hatte. Und als Fenris zu Loki sagen wollte:

„Herr, bitte wartet auf mich!", damit dieser sich nicht erschreckte,

kam nur „Verruchter Winterbold," aus seinem Mund, „willst du denn niemals enden?"

Der Mensch, dessen Dasein Loki träumte, erschrak fürchterlich, als er den heißen Atem des Wolfes im Nacken stürzte. Als gelte es sein Leben fing er an zu rennen, aber Fenrir war schneller, holte ihn ein und warf ihn zu Boden.

Da sann Loki, wie er sich aus dieser ungemütlichen Lage befreien könnte...

„Wolf," sagte er schließlich schmeichelnd zu dem riesigen Hund, „gäbe ich nicht eine erbärmliche Mahlzeit ab? Schau, kein einziges Gran Fett auf den Rippen hat mir der Winter gelassen, doch weiß ich eine Weide, wo Widder, nur so vor Gesundheit strotzend der langen Kälte entgangen sind. Schonst du mein Leben, so will ich dir wohl sagen, wo das ist."

Was Fenrir dazu sagte und dachte, ist nicht überliefert, aber man weiß wohl, dass er sich kurz darauf aufmachte, den Mond zu jagen, weil Loki ihm weismachte, jene saftige Widderweide befinde sich eben da, auf der Jagd jedoch in einen Abgrund stürzte, sich die Knochen brach und verschied.

Kurz darauf wachte er mit einer Mordswut im Bauch und dem unbewussten Verlangen, den Mond zu fressen, in der Götterwelt auf. Das war der Morgen des letzten aller Tage und auch wenn die Menschen in Lokis Traum das nicht wussten, so wussten sie doch, dass ihnen das Saatgut in den Speichern dahinschmolz. Was aber sollten sie im Frühling säen, sagten sie, wenn sie das Saatkorn gegessen hatten?

Nur Loki ahnte, dass nie wieder ein Frühling kommen würde, denn Väterchen hatte zum ersten Mal seinen jährlichen Kampf gegen die Eisriesen verloren und war in der Halle der Krieger aus seinem Bannschlaf erwacht.

„Was geschieht, wenn der Schläfer erwacht?" hatten die Götter einst den Obersten, als der den künstlichen Schlaf über den Heermann verhängte, gefragt.

„Dann", sagte allwissender Odin, „wird er kämpfen und das Ende aller Welten ist nah."

Die Nacht brach herein, doch es war nicht vollständig dunkel. Ein Stern hing noch im Süden am Himmel, ein einziger, der sein Licht durch den sich verfinsternden Himmel schickte. Lycidias aber folgte dem Licht, weil Loki hoffte, dort jenseits des Berglandes seinem Bruder Baldur zu begegnen. Den er ihn zu töten bitten wollte.

Er war noch nicht weit des Weges gegangen, da traf er eine junge Frau, die allein zu Fuß unterwegs war.

Neugierig fragte er die Schöne, wohin sie unterwegs war und als sich herausstellte, dass sie in derselben Richtung reiste, begleitete er sie.

„Ich heiße Freia," sagte die Fremde und Loki erschrak. Woher sollte er auch wissen, ob einen träumenden Gott er vor sich hatte, oder auch nur einen erträumten Menschen?

Aber da er sich keinen Haders mit der entsinnen konnte, deren Name das war, verwarf er den Gedanken, die Frau zu seinem Schutze zu erschlagen und fragte sie stattdessen, warum sie in die Stadt, der sie sich näherten, zu wandern gedachte.

Freia lachte.

„Das kam wohl so," sagte sie, „ dass ich aus jener Stadt auszureiten wünschte und meines Vaters Pferd, schnell und stark mich viele Meilen bis hierher trug und sich dann des ungewünschten Reiters entledigte. Gewiss ist es bereits vor mir zu Hause eingetroffen und die Meinen suchen nach mir."

Loki lachte.

„Was ist?" fragte Freia.

„Nichts," sagte Loki, „ich stelle mir nur eben vor, wie Ihr in euren erlesenen Kleidern mitten über einer Schlammpfütze vom Pferd fallt. Sagt schon, ihr habt doch gewiss dabei gekreischt?"

„Schuft!" sagte Freia frech, „ich sollte wohl beleidigt sein, allein, bei einem, der so abgerissen ist wie Ihr, kann man nichts anderes erwarten. Ihr seht so zerrissen und blutig aus, als hättet Ihr den Weg hierher barfuß zurückgelegt und wäret unterwegs auch noch von einem Rudel wilder Wölfe angefallen worden."

Da wurde Loki ernst und sagte:

„Es war nur einer, aber der war genug."

„Jetzt wollt Ihr mir aber wirklich einen Bären aufbinden!" rief Freia, „Den letzten Wolf hat man in diesen Bergen vor hundert Jahren gefangen."

„Nicht doch," sagte Loki, denn ein wenig grämte es ihn doch, dass Freia ihm nicht glauben wollte, „dieser schien ziemlich lebendig. Ich konnte ihn freilich nicht fragen, von woher er kam, bevor das Tier unglücklich stürzte und umkam."

„So habt ihr vermutlich einen Schneefuchs in seinen Bau verjagt, tapferer Krieger!", spottete Freia. „seht ihr die Kette aus Wolfszähnen hier? Die schenkte meine Mutter mir, die wiederum von ihrer Mutter sie bekam, die wiederum sie als Brautgeschenk erhielt von ihrem Manne, meinem Großvater, dem letzten, dem es gelang, in diesen Bergen einen Wolf aufzuspüren."

„Die Kette ist ebenso schön und bärbeißig wie Ihr, holde Freia," stichelte Loki zurück, „da gehen zwei Damen Hand in Hand, die sich einander ähneln. Denn meine Allsicht sagt mir, es war ein männliches Tier nicht, dass euer Großvater erlegte."

Da zog Freia ihren Ärmel zurück über das Armband und entzog ihm ihre Hand schneller, als man eine giftige Schlange fallen lässt.

„Wer seid Ihr, dass Ihr meine Ahnen der Lüge bezichtigt?" sagte sie, leise tadelnd und wandte sich trotzig ab. „Geht doch, ich finde meinen Weg auch alleine!"

„Ich aber nicht," sagte Loki da sanft und zog sie zurück, indem er sie küsste. „Ich aber nicht."

Arm in Arm legten die beiden den restlichen Weg zur Stadt zurück, von dem sie nur noch ein Fluss, der zu breit war, ihn zu durchschwimmen, trennte. Freia war frohen Sinnes, sie lachte und plauderte und sagte, „warte, bis du erst alle meine Brüder kennen gelernt hast, Lycidas, dann wird dich das Zerwürfnis mit deinem einen Bruder nicht mehr schmerzen!".

Loki lachte auch und gab sich fröhlich, aber er achtete wohl darauf, ihr nicht in die Augen zu schauen, denn mit jedem Schritt, den sie sich der Stadt näherten, in der er Baldur vermutete, wurde sein Herz schwerer.

Freia, die das wohl merkte, sagte tröstend:

„Lebe nur im hier und jetzt, Lycidias, heirate mich und vergiss, was auch immer dir auf der Seele lastet! Es ist vorbei und hat keinen Einfluss auf das, was du hier und jetzt bist!"

Da sah Loki sie doch an. Seine Augen waren schrecklich vor Qual, denn es war die eines Gottes, nicht die eines Menschen. Loki sagte:

„Vielleicht kannst du mein hier und jetzt heilen, Freia," sagte er, „vielleicht nur du und sonst niemand auf der Welt. Aber das, was ich tuen werden muss, kann niemand heilen in allen Welten," und damit traf er seine Entscheidung und sein Herz brach.

„Was soll das heißen?" fragte Freia, während sie den Fährmann bezahlte, der sie beide zur Stadt übersetzten sollte.

„Das soll heißen," sagte Loki, „dass wir nach unserer Ankunft in der Stadt getrennte Wege gehen." und bei sich dachte er, dass er den Weltuntergang nicht um des Glücks einer Einzelnen und seines Eigenen herbeibringen durfte.

„Das ist nicht wahr," sagte Freia, „warum hast du mich dann geküsst wie einer, der mich liebt? Was soll ich sagen, wenn ich dir per Zufall noch einmal auf der Straße begegne: Seht Leute, da geht einer, der kein Herz hat?"

Da sagte Loki unbeabsichtigt grausam:

„Du wirst mich nicht noch einmal sehen, Freia. Denn heute muss ich zu meinem Bruder gehen, dem gegenüber ich Blutschuld habe."

Da wurde Freias Blick wild, wie der einer in die Enge getriebenen Löwin, sie zückte ihren Dolch und sagte mit ruhiger Stimme:

„Das lasse ich nicht zu!" und damit zerschnitt sie das Fährentau.

„Frau!" schrie der Fährmann sofort, „was hast du getan, Verfluchte? Schnell, guter Mann, rettet euch ins Wasser, bevor wir die Stromschnellen erreichen." Sprachs und sprang.

„Worauf wartest du noch," sagte Freia zornig, „willst du nicht auch hinterher, zu sehen, ob du dich gegen den Strom behaupten kannst? Mag sein und du erreichst das Ufer, dann kannst du dich meinetwegen umbringen lassen von deinem Bruder. Ist mir auch egal, denn dann werde ich schon tot sein und in der Hölle auf dich warten! Also, was wartest du noch? Jeder Augenblick, den wir abgetrieben werden, schmälert deine Chancen!"

„Ich kann nicht schwimmen."

„Das glaube ich erst, wenn ich es sehe," sagte Freia höhnisch und schubste ihn vom Floß.

Loki aber hielt die Luft an, weil er den Moment hatte kommen sehen und trieb wie ein Stück Holz in der Strömung. Hinter sich hörte er Freia weinen und es war das schrecklichste Geräusch, was er je gehört hatte. Da versuchte er, zurück zum Floß zu paddeln, aber als er sich gegen den Strom wandte, musste er ausatmen. Als seine angesammelte Luft aber die Brust verließ, geriet er unter das Wasser, sinkend.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben spürte Lycidias Furcht, denn er wusste, er würde gleich im Garten der Götter erwachen, und diese würden ihn necken und verletzen und bekämpfen, wo sie nur könnten.

Aber als Freia sah, dass Lycidias wirklich nicht schwimmen konnte, verließ sie das Floß, auf dem sie über die Fälle zu Tode zu stürzen gedacht hatte und tauchte ihm nach, denn sie konnte es nicht ertragen, ihn vor ihr sterben zu sehen. Lycidias aber ging unten, am dunklen Bette des Flusses, über dass er gerissen wurde, die Luft aus.

Im Todeskrampf streckte er die Arme nach der unerreichbaren Sonne aus und atmete Wasser ein. Seine Finger aber umfassten Freia, die ihn in der Dunkelheit suchte und zogen sie an sich.

Stärker als sie war er, und so fand Baldurs Traum sein Ende.

Loki aber erwachte in der Götterwelt und schrie, das die Erde unter ihm zitterte. Selbst als die Älteren kamen und ihn an einen Felsen banden, für das, was er getan hatte, schrie er noch, obwohl er längst keine Stimme mehr hatte.

Als die Nacht heraufzog, war sie mondlos und schwarz, denn Fenrir, das Untier, schlief nicht länger und hatte, kaum, dass es erwacht war, den Mond aus den Zweigen der Welt gerissen und verschlungen. Ragnarök nahte.

Es wäre wohl möglich gewesen, dass die Riesen, welche sich gerade zum Krieg aufgemacht hatten, das Lager der Götter in der Dunkelheit verfehlt hätten. Aber sie hatten Lokis Schrei gehört und fanden ihn.

„Tötet mich, ältere Brüder," bat er sie.

Aber die Riesen lachten, und jener, der ihr König war, sagte:

„Zermalmen wollen wir, kleiner Gott, das, was ihr aus unserer Welt gebaut habt und sterben sollst du schrecklichen Todes, doch nicht jetzt. Führen musst du uns erst zum Lager der Götter; zum Verräter bestimmen wir dich."

Er klatschte in seine Hände, die wie zwei riesige Steine waren und der Klang trieb tief in die Erde hinab und spaltete sie. So wurde Loki von seinen Fesseln befreit und auch die Midgardschlange verlor durch das Schütteln den Halt. Tief unter der Erde rutschten ihr die Fänge aus ihrem Schweif und freudenfauchend wandte sie sich dem Lichtstrahl zu, der durch die Gesteinsschichten über ihr zu ihr drang.

Loki aber weinte, denn nichts von alledem was geschah, hatte er beabsichtigt. Die Riesen schlugen ihn, bis er aufhörte. Da führte er sie zum Lager der Götter, wie es sein Vater ihm vorausgesagt hatte.

Der Kampf entbrannte. Hatte der Gottvater sie kommen sehen? Er stellte sich gegen den König der Riesen zum Kampf mit einigen Getreuen, doch die Kraft der Älteren war stärker als die seine. Loki aber lag mit zerbrochenen Gliedern am Boden und konnte nichts tun. Er umklammerte die Eisenspitze, in die der Riese ihn hatte fallen lassen und versuchte sich an ihr entlang nach oben zu ziehen,

doch der Schmerz war zu groß. Hilflos musste er mitansehen, wie Tyr fiel und wie Heimdall tödlich verwundet wurde und trotzdem kämpfte. Der König der Riesen aber warf Odin zu Boden und dessen Blut lockte Fenris heran, der ihn bei lebendigen Leibe fraß.

Thor aber schlug der Midgardschlange den Schädel ein und die Asen jubelten, bis er einige Schritte später zusammenbrach. Loki konnte nicht sehen, wie der Blitzeschleuderer am Gift der Schlange zugrunde ging, denn mit berstendem Donner ging zwischen ihnen ein Riese zu Boden und begrub fallend Fenris unter sich, der den Weg zu seinem Herrn eingeschlagen hatte.

Loki schloss die Augen.

„Loki!" schrie der geblendete Heimdall über das Schlachtfeld, „wo bist du, der du Baldur erschlugest, Verräter, Schlange!" Mit der linken Hand hielt er sich den Bauch, damit die Gedärme nicht aus seiner Bauchwunde quellen konnten.

„Ich bin hier," sagte Lycidias da, der Freia geliebt hatte und Loki konnte ihn nicht daran hindern.

Heimdall folgte der Stimme, doch seine Füße stießen gegen die Trümmer des Riesen und er, Wächter der Träume,

schlug der Länge nach hin, mit dem Schwert den Kopf von Lokis Schultern trennend. Es sollte seine letzte Tat bleiben, denn die Welt endete.


End file.
